


Leave It To Fate

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: What if Lorna hadn't lost the baby? What if Marco had made it through to see her? How would their story have gone? This is the story of how they choose love over all else.





	1. Chapter 1

As she was rolled through the hallways of the hospital, all Lorna could think was that this wasn't what she wanted.

'God, please, please let my baby be okay.' She prayed in her head, 'I want this baby, don't take it from me now. I'm sorry I was going to get rid of it, I'm sorry. I'll love it and raise it, just please let it be okay!' She begged.

Then, to make matters worse, her daughter was hovering over her. Lorna flinched a little when the doctor told her what was happening to her, the look of shock that crossed her daughter's face jabbed at Lorna's heart. There was no doubt that her husband would be told about this now, though whether he showed up or not was questionable after their fight. Lorna wasn't sure if he'd still care now that he'd kicked her out. She didn't really care though, if she was honest with herself. Because really, the only person she wanted to see was Marco.

And it was at that moment that she realized she truly loved the Italian man. She had loved him for a while now, but at that moment she finally stopped lying to herself and accepted it as the truth. Because right then and there, when she was in pain, and scared out of her mind, the only person in the whole world that she wanted next to her was Marco. That man was so sweet to her, even after she had sabotaged him and been awful to him, he still loved her and made her feel like the most cherished woman in the world. And even when he had found out about her pregnancy, he hadn't rejected her, he had stepped up and had been willing to be with her through it all, she wasn't just some fling to him, and Lorna loved him even more for that.

It's not that Lorna wanted to have an affair, but after how loved Marco made her feel, she realized that Bob hadn't made her feel that way in years. That fact in itself made her feel less guilty about the matter. And if after all she had put up with for him made him still feel the need to kick her out after her transgressions then that just gave her all the more reason to stay with Marco.

As these thoughts flew through her head, she was barely aware of the doctors and nurses flitting around her. After a while she became aware of the lack of commotion, looking towards Sheila, who was one of the nurses left in her room, she opened her mouth to ask when her daughter cut her off.

"The baby's fine mom, it will be okay. The doctors managed to save it by stabilizing your levels. Stress caused this, as well as the chemicals at your work probably." Sheila explained. As soon as Lorna heard that her baby would be fine she sagged in relief, her hand going to rest on her abdomen. Her relief was stifled by her daughter's next words however. "I'm sure dad will be relieved. He's been waiting outside for the past half hour."

"How long have I been in here?" Lorna asked, dread settling in the back of her throat.

"About two hours." Sheila answered. "Is it alright if I go?" At the responding nod, the young nurse left the room.

Not even 15 minutes later, she heard raised voices outside her room, and then Marco burst through the door, clutching his face.

"Marco!" Lorna gasped in surprise. The Italian rushed over to her, cupping her face with one hand and covering the one she had resting on her stomach with the other.

"Are you okay? Is the baby alright?" Marco asked her, worry filling his eyes.

"We're both fine, thankfully. I'm so glad you're here. I was so scared." She whispered, clutching his hand as tears started to slip down her face. Marco brushed away a tear with his thumb, and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"I'm here, and everything will be fine." He reassured her.

"But what about my husband, my daughter said he was outside my room, what did he do?" Lorna gushed, concern etched on her face.

"Ah, well he punched me. And told me to stay away from you. But I ignored him. He kicked you out, I don't think he has a right to come between us now." Marco said, his voice getting quieter as he reached the end, his eyes darting to the floor. Reaching a hand up to tenderly run along his jaw, Lorna tilted his face up so she could meet his eyes.

"I want to be with you, no matter what. I'm sorry I've been pushing you away. I love you, I really do and this baby is proof of that. I think you were right, this is a sign, fate wants us to be together. I can only hope that you still want me." Lorna said, doubt filling her as she looked at Marco. However that was all washed away as he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle but passionate kiss.

"I hope that answers your question. I'll never leave you." Marco said smiling, as he stroked her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

When he had heard that Lorna was in the hospital he had been terrified. When he had swung by her house to see if he could get any news from there and had found no one he had become frantic. So when he had finally reached the hospital and made it to where her room was, only to be stopped by her husband, he was a mess. Sitting next to his lover's husband was extremely awkward to say the least.

"So you're the bastard that's been fucking my wife." The crippled man said in a falsely calm tone. 

"Did you know that you knocked her up?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Your wife is a wonderful woman, and obviously you don't appreciate her nearly as much as you-" Marco was cut off by the punch to the jaw that said husband threw at him.

"Stay away from my wife." The man growled at him. Staggering up, Marco faced him.

"No, you have no right to dictate her life, especially after you threw her out. While you obviously don't want her I do. I'm not blind to how great and amazing and beautiful Lorna is. She deserves better than a bitter old man like you." Marco spat out, and with that he ran through the door, and into his lover's room, leaving an angry and defeated man behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The couple continued to sit there and take comfort from the other's presence, content to just remain in close contact. After a while, Marco pulled back and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Lorna's ear. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he rested his own against hers.

"Would you like me to go and get you some water?" He asked, gazing into her eyes.

"That would be great, thank you." Lorna said, smiling at him.

Nodding, Marco got off the bed and made his way out of the room. Looking around, he was disappointed and annoyed to see that Bob was still sitting outside the room. Ignoring the crippled man, Marco went down the hall to get a pitcher of water and a glass from the nurses' station. He was stopped however, by Sheila. The girl had a slightly eager expression on her face when she looked at him. It was a look that Marco was used to seeing, however the only face he wanted to see that expression on was his sweet, sweet, Lorna. Who was this girl's mother. Which meant he was sort of almost her step-father. So this was extremely creepy, not that she knew why it was creepy or even that it was creepy. But he knew, and that was enough to make his soul cringe.

"Hey, Marco. It's really decent of you to visit my mom. I really appreciate it." Sheila said, leaning a bit closer to him. Backing up slightly, Marco tried to break away without being rude.

"Uh, no problem. I should really be getting back." Quickly grabbing what he came for, Marco headed back for Lorna's room. As he passed her husband however, he halted. Glancing at him to make sure he was listening, Marco addressed the older man. 

"Not that you would care, but I thought I'd tell you that our baby is fine and so is Lorna. You won’t have to worry about her anytime soon. I'll pick up her things later, seeing as she's not welcome in your home anymore." And with that, he continued on into the room. As he went into the room he heard Sheila ask her father what he meant, but the old man only grunted and ignored her otherwise.

"Here you go." Marco said as he poured Lorna a glass of water and handed it to her, laying next to her on the bed and wrapping an arm around her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better. Especially with you here." Lorna said, slightly mumbling the last part, a blush rising to cover her cheeks. Chuckling slightly, Marco kissed the top of her head.

"You should probably try to sleep a bit, I'll stay right here." Marco said, pulling Lorna so that she was leaning against his chest.

"But what about the nurses?" Lorna asked.

"They don't matter. Don't worry." Marco assured, happy when he felt her relax against him.

"Alright. I love you." She said, as she started to doze off.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Marco replied, aware of the cold eyes that were watching them from the small opening in the doorway. Meeting Bob's eyes, Marco raised a finger to his lips. Bob simply rolled away and down the hallway, ignoring his daughter's questions.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctors had said that Lorna would be released after two days of observation to make sure everything was fine. Marco had to go to work during the day but once it was over he was right back by her side. It was when he was by her side at the end of the day that he brought up a topic they hadn't discussed yet.

"Lorna, when you are let out, you'll come live with me right?" Marco asked nervously.

"Do you really want me to? What about your mother?" Lorna asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Mama wont mind, she'll love this baby just as much as we do. She'll love to have you with us. It's not like we don't have enough room." Marco said, placing a hand over their unborn child.

"I just, I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have." Lorna said quietly, shifting her gaze away from the Italian's.

"You haven't caused any trouble at all. No, we both created this, it's not like you did this by yourself. It's my responsibility, therefore you are too, and I don't mind at all. I love you. Don't forget that, okay?" Marco said, cupping her face in his hands. Once she nodded he kissed her, stroking her face with his thumbs. "So I'll go get your things alright? What should I get?" Marco asked, looking into her eyes.

"No you don't have to. I can pack my things myself." Lorna said, shaking her head.

"How about I take you after you're released? We go together." Marco compromised.

"Alright, thank you." Lorna reluctantly agreed, still feeling apprehensive about it.

"What, did you think I was just going to cast you out on the streets too?" Marco asked tentatively.

"No, I, I. I don't know what I thought. I don't know what to expect anymore. Words are so easy to fake." Lorna explained, voice quiet with uncertainty. "And I'm not in my prime, you could find so many other younger prettier women that won't cause you so much difficulty, that won't drag you down."

"You're not dragging me down. Don't ever think that. I love you, I don't want anyone else. You're perfect just the way you are, you're beautiful and wonderful. Don't worry, I'm here to stay, I'll protect you and love you for as long as I live. I want to have a family with you. Don't ever forget that." Marco declared, punctuating it with a passionate, solid kiss. "Alright?"

"Yes, thank you, I love you too." Lorna said, tears of joy sliding down her face as she clung to the Italian.


End file.
